


We deserved

by lemonicecream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Older Brother/Younger Sister - Freeform, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicecream/pseuds/lemonicecream
Summary: 大概是一个凯撒波吉亚式的哥哥和洛丽塔式的妹妹的故事





	1. Chapter 1

01

“我不要你带着手套。”冰冷皮革的质感让她十分不适，尤其是当其准备触碰自己最敏感的地方的时候。

像冰冷又丑陋的蛇，她这样想着。

“我又不会伸进去，你的伤还没好全。”凯撒虽然各样说着，却还是用手臂抵住了她的大腿，防止她把腿再合起来，然后把自己的手套摘松，脱下来放到了一边。

他用手指拨弄着她的腿间，让花蒂露了出来，“还是有点红肿。”然后手指往下，来到阴道口，撑开，又摸了摸四周，“擦伤也还没好。”

说话间的热气喷洒在她最私密的部位，她一点也不争气地流露出花液润湿了自己的受伤部位。

面前的人只是抽出一张纸巾，将爱液擦拭干净，然后把冰凉的药膏仔细地抹在她受伤的地方。克莱尔敢赌誓，抹个药膏绝对要不了那么久，哪有人像他一样需要反反复复地涂抹药膏。不一会儿，药膏就和新流出来的爱液混合到一起，腿间霎时变得黏糊糊的，但凯撒似乎没有别的反应，继续着把它们抹匀的动作。

克莱尔想把腿合起来，但凯撒不让，仍是动作轻柔地撩拨着她。

“嗯！”克莱尔有点发抖，但她也知道凯撒这轻轻柔柔的动作根本没办法让她高潮，她只能出声央求，“哥哥……”

“想要吗？”凯撒低沉的声音听起来像魔鬼的引诱。

克莱尔只能胡乱地点点头。

凯撒把手抽回，坐直了身子，低头看着床上双手被拷住的克莱尔，“趁我不在时自己偷偷拿玩具玩，既不知道消毒，也不知道要润滑。事到如今弄伤了，可要好好养伤啊，妹妹。”说着，凯撒拍了拍她的脸，帮她把撩起的裙子放下，解开了她的手铐，把她扶坐了起来。

克莱尔正气得满脸通红，却见凯撒开始解腰带，“干什么，不是说……啊！”克莱尔的头被按下，脸正对着他那玩意儿，凯撒把她的头发撩到耳后，“做了坏事的是妹妹，我不应该和她一起受罚。”

“还不是因为你……你要做就去找那个娼妓做！”克莱尔别过脸，想到那个娼妓她就气不打一处来。威风凛凛的军政大臣爱上妓院娼妓的事情闹得满城风雨，前不久凯撒更是把那个女人接到家里来了，如果不是忌惮凯撒的威名，怕是早有吟游诗人把这件事写成歌谣到处传颂了，而悲惨的玩具事件就是凯撒总是和那个娼妓黏在一起的产物。

凯撒把她的头发绕在指尖，“妹妹想我去找她吗？”

克莱尔最讨厌的就是凯撒这点，他太了解自己了，总是把自己吃得死死的，她叹了一口气，把他的裤子和内裤一同扒拉下来，那玩意儿便自动跳了出来，还弹到了她的脸上，她扶住它，张嘴缓缓把它含了进去，她的舌头沿着纹路细细舔弄着，然后又退出来，亲吻了一下马眼，开始嗫弄它。

她听到凯撒自喉咙深处发出了一声声响，她太了解他了，他们太了解彼此了。

她将整个吞吃进去，让它一直进入到自己喉咙深处。她不喜欢这样，这会让她感觉作呕，但是他喜欢这样。凯撒的呼吸渐渐粗重，他伸手固定住她的头，开始用力抽送起来，克莱尔尽力跟上他的节奏，摆着头吸弄它。她抬眼看他，他的头发被些许汗水打湿了，漂亮的蓝眼睛有点失神，她喜欢这样的他。尽管他仍穿着那身令她讨厌的黑色制服，但是此刻的他看起来很投入，不冷漠，不悲伤，没有面具，没有隐瞒。他不是仅次国王之手的军政大臣，不是这个国家最有前途的年轻人，只是她的哥哥。

凯撒的身体开始颤抖起来，克莱尔将他埋得更深，用力吮吸着，一股白浊冲进她的喉咙里。凯撒迅速抽离出来，白浊顺着他的动作，滴到了她的胸口和床上，甚至沾染到了她的头发上。

凯撒伸手抽出几张在一旁的纸巾，“吐出来。”

“吃掉了。”克莱尔一边说着，一边舔去了自己手指上沾染到的那部分。凯撒没有说什么，只是拿起纸巾帮她清理起头发上和胸口污迹。

克莱尔真的很好奇他是怎么做到这一切的，怎么能一边享受和自己的妹妹上床，又能如此迅速地在这一切发生之后怀有负罪感，拒她于千里之外？

也许自己才是娼妓，她想。


	2. Chapter 2

克莱尔绕过门柱，偷偷躲开了严厉的女管家，走过长廊，轻手轻脚地推开厚重的红木门，手中的酒杯和酒瓶碰撞发出悦耳的声音。

房间很大，她绕过床，看到了艾米丽正背靠床沿坐在地上，她抬起头看向她，“克莱尔，幸好是你！”艾米丽站起来，手指不安地绞着衣角，“克莱尔，我不确定......这可是你哥哥的房间......”

克莱尔把酒和酒杯放到床上，拉过艾米丽的手，和她一起坐在床沿，“没关系的，我哥哥不会介意的，只是未成年少女在他房间偷偷喝酒罢了，又不是干什么天大的坏事。”克莱尔一边说着，一边打开了酒瓶，给两个杯子都添上了酒，“只是可惜女管家一直在我房间那边徘徊，我们不能回我房间罢了。”

这是凯撒的书房兼卧室，他以前常常会在书房工作到很晚。后来为了方便，直接将书房和卧室合并了，不过他只有晚上会在这里，白天都在首相塔办公。克莱尔把一杯红酒递给艾米丽，然后踢掉了鞋，盘腿坐在床上，“你尝尝，这可是全国最好的酒了。”

艾米丽皱着眉尝了一口酒，这场景让克莱尔觉得十分好笑。艾米丽是她们私人贵族女子学校里最乖的女孩，要是让学校里的修女瞧见这一幕，肯定又会大骂克莱尔。学校里的修女一直搞不懂艾米丽为何会和克莱尔厮混在一起，她们觉得尽管加尔温家只是个三线贵族，但是加尔温家的千金小姐也不该和姓维水的私生子在一起玩。

虽然哥哥是权势滔天的军政大臣，但是还是改变不了两兄妹姓维水的事实。私生子生来就低人一等，那些贵族小姐自然是不屑于跟自己做朋友的。不过克莱尔倒是不在意这些，朋友只是用来打发时间的东西罢了。

她轻轻和艾米丽碰杯，然后把杯里的酒一饮而尽，随后示意艾米丽也应该把杯子里的酒都喝完。艾米丽皱了皱鼻头，也将杯中的酒一饮而尽，只是最后又不免被酒呛到，咳嗽起来，狼狈得很。

克莱尔轻声笑起来，又给两人的杯子倒上酒，“你没掌握喝酒的方法，我教你。”克莱尔轻抿了一口酒，然后向艾米丽靠过去。她扶住艾米丽的头，贴上艾米丽的唇，伸进她微微张开的齿间，把酒灌了进去。艾米丽想把她推开，可克莱尔顺势把她压倒在床上，然后她的舌头退了出来，一点红酒顺着艾米丽的嘴角流下。克莱尔轻轻含住艾米丽的上唇，然后是亲吻她的下唇，再慢慢舔弄着艾米丽的舌头。

如此来回几遍后，克莱尔才停止，她按住艾米丽的手腕，俯身看着她，“好喝吗？”

此时的艾米丽满脸通红，喘不过气，碧绿的眼睛闪闪发亮，“克莱尔...”克莱尔没等她说完，又俯身亲了上去，又从凯撒的枕头底下摸出一副手铐，把艾米丽的双手拷了起来。冰凉的手铐唤起了艾米丽的理智，她挣扎了起来，克莱尔将食指抵在艾米丽的唇上，“嘘...”然后又亲吻起艾米丽的脖子，“你不喜欢吗？”

克莱尔也没等艾米丽回答，径直扯开了她的上衣和胸衣，上面的珍珠扣子被扯飞，露出少女雪白的胸脯。艾米丽发育得很好，她的身材一定很能招男人喜欢，克莱尔这样想。

随后克莱尔用手抚摸起艾米丽的胸，细腻的触感。艾米丽的身体抖了一下，“克莱尔...我不”。但是克莱尔没给她害怕犹豫的时间，含住了她右边的乳尖，那里是少女的粉红色，很漂亮。她轻嘬着，同时也没忘了用另一只手揉捏着艾米丽的左胸。

艾米丽欲哭出声，但是很快就变成了低低浅浅的喘息声。克莱尔用牙齿拉扯着艾米丽的乳尖，又轻轻在她的胸前留下啃咬的痕迹。少女的乳香给她一种不同的感受，和凯撒不一样，艾米丽就像一只待宰的羔羊。

玩弄够了，她坐起身来，解开自己的上衣，她看向艾米丽。后者金黄色的发丝散乱着，满脸潮红，眼眶湿润，双手被拷起，衣裙被开到腰间，露出可观的胸部，上面全是被克莱尔玩弄过的痕迹，红色的齿印，挺立的乳尖，上面还留有她闪闪发亮的口水，好不淫荡。

克莱尔吻上艾米丽，两人的胸部贴合着，克莱尔扭动着身体，两人的乳尖互相摩挲着，胸部撞击着，这给克莱尔也带来了兴奋感。

克莱尔撩起艾米丽的衣裙，将吊带袜解开，扯下她的内裤，塞进了艾米丽的嘴里，然后把艾米丽的腿摆弄成M字形，这样一来，艾米丽的下面就完全暴露在她面前了。她盯着艾米丽的下体，原来自己的下面长这个样子啊。不过和艾米丽不同的是，艾米丽体毛少，下面只覆盖了一层淡淡的金色绒毛。而克莱尔因为毛发多，下面早就被凯撒剃干净了。

她伸出手，碰了碰从艾米丽腿间流出来的花液，把它抹匀。克莱尔亲吻上去，然后努力回想哥哥是怎么做的。首先是亲吻，然后是舔弄花蒂。克莱尔这么做时，明显感到艾米丽的身体开始颤抖。再轻轻咬住，吮吸，用力吮吸，舌尖滑过，舔弄，吮吸。然后克莱尔起身，用手指摸了摸艾米丽的腿间，已经湿透了，甚至有些已经滴到了哥哥的床上。

克莱尔伸手拿起之前放在一旁的红酒的软木塞，让它沾染上艾米丽的爱液，好让它能进入艾米丽体内。

下一秒克莱尔就感到被人拦腰拖起，“你在干什么？”

是哥哥。

克莱尔站好，光是站在他面前就让自己心跳加速了，但她仍装出一副不在意的样子，“你怎么今天这么早就回来了？”

凯撒瞥了一眼还在床上的艾米丽，克莱尔判断不出他的情绪，“你把她手铐解开。”

克莱尔爬上床，拿到钥匙，帮艾米丽把手铐解开，还顺便把她嘴里的内裤也扯了出来。

艾米丽此时红了眼眶，泪水不断在眼眶里打转，发着抖开始穿衣服。克莱尔此时没有半点怜香惜玉之意，只是下了床，站在哥哥的面前。

凯撒没有理会克莱尔，而是看向了艾米丽，“是艾米丽小姐对吧？待会我会让人送你回家，最后我希望你不要把刚才发生的任何事告诉任何人，以免教会会以风化罪把你们抓走。”

艾米丽不敢看凯撒，慌忙地整理着衣服，却发现因为扣子坏掉了，衣服怎么也扣不上，“我...我的衣服被扯坏了，”艾米丽几乎就要哭出来了。

“克莱尔，把你的衣服给她。”

凯撒话音刚落，克莱尔就把上衣和胸衣都尽数脱下，还殷勤地上床去帮艾米丽穿好这一切。

艾米丽下床时，克莱尔抢先凯撒一步扶了下她。凯撒把艾米丽送到门口，打了两下响指，他的副手便从楼下赶上来。趁着副手还没到，他拿出一张纸巾，递给艾米丽，“擦擦你的眼睛，别让人看出来。”

然后凯撒转身对副手说，“亲自送加尔温小姐回家。”随后便转身回屋，整个过程都没看艾米丽一眼。

凯撒刚关上房门，克莱尔就从后面抱住他，裸露的上身蹭着他的衣服，“你喜欢她吗？”

凯撒转过身来，克莱尔又笑着抱住他，凯撒没有和她嬉皮笑脸，“你为什么要这么做？”

那你为什么这么做？

但是克莱尔终究还是没有问，“为了得到你的注意，我的爱人。”克莱尔踮起脚尖，亲吻他的下巴。“我成功了吗？”

凯撒捏住她的下巴，抬起，直视着那双和自己相差无几的湛蓝眼睛，给她下了结论，“你真是太恶劣了。”

然后他吻了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加了一章


	3. Chapter 3

02

克莱尔尝试着想去抓住什么，可是这光溜溜的木马上并没有地方可以给她够着，她只能用手使劲按着身下不停颠簸的木马，企图给自己找一个支撑点。   
枣红色的长发已经汗淋淋的了，身体也已经开始接受体内的那根硬物，药液混合着爱液不停地滴落在地面上。体内的那根硬物与身下的木马相连，随着木马的每一次颠簸更加过分地侵入她的体内。她只能尽力地扭动着腰肢，跟着木马的节奏律动，减轻这过于用力的抽动带来的不适感。

凯撒站在一旁，修长的手指卷着克莱尔的发尾，轻声地唤着她，“妹妹。”

克莱尔喜欢凯撒这么叫她，甚于凯撒叫她的名字。这个称呼于她有种魔力，每次听到都足以让她软化成一滩水。

如果自己不是和他血脉相连的妹妹，克莱尔于凯撒来说不过是陌生人。再者，他们是彼此唯一的亲人了，唯一的。她常常这么想。

“嗯……哈啊……哥哥……”克莱尔想亲吻就站在一旁的凯撒，但是凯撒却躲了过去，反而是恶劣地揉捏着克莱尔晃动的胸部。

“说说看，你到底是因为什么原因和加尔温小姐搞在了一起？”凯撒将克莱尔的红发撩至后背，以便能更好地掌控她的双乳。

“只是一时兴起……玩玩而已……啊！”

凯撒摩挲着克莱尔的乳尖，他明知道她那里最敏感，“克莱尔，我审问过很多的犯人，我可以和你耗一整天。”

克莱尔的大脑趋近于空白，他们已经这样玩了一个多小时了，冰凉的硬物不断地顶着她的某块嫩肉，她已经不知道第几次高潮了，不能再这样继续下去了。

“嗯……哥哥。”克莱尔眼泪汪汪，她知道凯撒没有得到正确的答案是不会罢休的，但她实在不想说出真实的原因。

“不说吗？”凯撒直勾勾地盯着她，叹了一口气，让克莱尔躺倒在木马上，然后不知道从哪里抽出来一根绳索，将克莱尔和木马绑在了一起。克莱尔的双腿被木马无比自然地分开，粗糙的绳索绕过克莱尔的胸部和腿间，随着木马每一次的移动磨出鲜红的印记。

凯撒的手在她身体上游走着，修长的手指撩拨了几下克莱尔的花蒂，她就投降了。她一直最爱的就是他的手，至少给他的手口交不会像那里一样那么难受，她也知道他的手能干出些什么，往往不要几分钟就能让她发疯。

“我想知道哥哥和我第一次上床是什么感受。”

话音刚落，她就能感受到面前的凯撒被冻住了，所有激情和欲望的痕迹从他身上褪去，只留下一个平日里拒她于千里之外的哥哥。

她知道，时至今日，凯撒还在懊悔当初也许不该一时冲动上了她，让他们的关系变成如今如此畸形扭曲的模样。但她也知道，凯撒离不开她，每一次他的情绪崩溃时，他都需要用她来发泄，好像只有他插入他妹妹的身体才能找回些许安定。这种发泄，使得每一次对于克莱尔来说都是特别糟糕的性体验。但是克莱尔不在乎，因为只有在这种情况下，凯撒才会爱她，而每一次糟糕的性体验后，凯撒会因心里的负罪感而加倍补偿她，爱她。

这才是克莱尔诱奸加尔温小姐的真实目的。

只有凯撒情绪波动，他才会爱她。

“哥哥生气了吗？”克莱尔瘪了瘪嘴，向凯撒撒娇。

凯撒没有说话，动手帮她解着绳索，然后把克莱尔扶了起来。

“下来。”

“我不要。”

克莱尔伸长了腰肢，耻骨向前，屁股后抬，让木马在颠簸过程中可以摩擦到自己的阴蒂，一副自渎的姿态。凯撒过来要直接把她抱下来，克莱尔则顺势圈住他的脖子，每一次木马的颠簸都带来她或浅或重的呻吟，她呼吸的热气就伴随着这些呻吟喷洒在凯撒的脸上，“哥哥……”

“我好喜欢这个……”克莱尔吞咽下口水，声音沙哑，“你看，它是凹凸不平的，所以它能摩擦到我里面的很多地方……”她抬了抬腰，“然后……因为它很大，所以我每次坐下去抬起来的时候，我里面的嫩肉都会翻出来……哥哥你看……”

凯撒没有说话，但是克莱尔能感觉到他的体温在上升，想要她的情欲也渐渐在回到他身上。克莱尔抚摸着凯撒的脸，轻轻啄着他的唇，挑逗着他。

她的确是个不折不扣的娼妓，但这只是为了他。

凯撒伸手按住了她的腰，使她紧紧贴着木马，随着木马一起颠簸着，“啊……”克莱尔的头靠在凯撒肩上，被动无力地接受着来自身下的快感。然后凯撒扶住克莱尔的腰，将她抬起放下，在木马向上时死死地把克莱尔向下压，每一次都要让木马顶到最深处，“哥哥……不行……”克莱尔的身体颤抖起来，但凯撒只是恶劣地按住她的腰，让她在木马上摩擦。

“啊哈……啊……哥哥！”克莱尔的身体紧绷着，她紧紧抓住凯撒，就像溺死之人抓住最后一根救命稻草一样，最终她还是在凯撒的怀里化作一滩虚软的水，透明的爱液不断顺着木马滴答至地上。

凯撒放开了她，她顺势趴在木马上喘着气，木马却晃荡了一下，增加了重量。是凯撒坐在了她的身后。凯撒将她屁股抬起，将花穴周围的爱液通通抹到了她后面的小穴。她慌张起来，扭动着想逃离凯撒的钳制。

“不要动。”凯撒手指上沾了点药膏，将手指伸进了克莱尔的肠道里。

“嗯！”虽然在上木马之前凯撒就给她灌过肠，她也大概预料到今天是逃不过了，但她还是害怕，每次都会害怕，她也不知道为什么。

凯撒将药膏细致地涂好，动作也不算粗暴，甚至按摩着克莱尔的肠道，好让她放松。

“我不要，凯撒我不要那里。”克莱尔害怕得眼泪都要出来了，声音也带上了哭腔。

“嘘……妹妹，很快就好了。”最终凯撒还是温声细语地安慰着她，趴在她身上亲吻着她的耳垂。

药膏涂过的地方开始发热，她知道爽的部分很快就会来了，但她每次都还是很怕，并且不懂凯撒为什么明知她会很怕却还是会坚持这样。

凯撒脱掉裤子，皮带扣的响声不像往常那样让她情欲高涨。

凯撒的阳具慢慢摩挲着进入，药膏消磨掉了所有疼痛的部分，只留下肠道被一点点打开的快感。感觉就像自己的脑子被打开了一样，克莱尔想。

接下来凯撒的动作就没有那么温柔了，木马又开始颠簸。凯撒抽插着她后面的小穴，木马抽插着她前面的小穴。凯撒的阳具太大了，她甚至觉得凯撒可能一下子捅到前面的小穴去了，否则，她怎么感觉到它们两个有在互相摩擦？

凯撒将瘫倒的她扶坐起来，体内的两根阳具也随着她的动作有所变化，摩挲着她的内壁。她背靠着凯撒，任由凯撒从后面玩弄着自己的胸部。凯撒空出一只手来，伸到她与木马的交合处，被做到失神的她一个激灵，逗的凯撒在她耳边发笑。

“你看，你这里被做到起泡了。”凯撒用手摸了摸那里，靠在她脖子边，“低头。”

克莱尔低头，看到木马与自己的交合处，爱液已经被磨到起泡了，而自己的小穴仍不知餮足地咬着那里，两瓣唇肉还紧紧地吸附在上面。

凯撒的手指上沾满了她的爱液，他将手举到唇边，将手指上的爱液舔舐干净。克莱尔则顺着木马的颠簸，亲吻上了凯撒的唇。

下唇，上唇，舌头。

克莱尔情不自禁地扭动起腰肢，一边呻吟着不要，太多了，又一边吞吃着他的阳具，取悦着凯撒。

“哥哥……哥”快感不断侵袭上克莱尔的头脑，口水都来不及吞咽，从嘴角流下。体内的阳具不断涨大着。她的身体微微发抖，克莱尔想要蜷缩起来，但凯撒却死死地抓住她的手臂。克莱尔只能弓起背，后背紧贴着凯撒的胸膛。凯撒则死死地纠缠住她，“啊！”克莱尔绷直了身体，一阵不受控的颤抖，然后昏死了过去。

凯撒松开克莱尔，让她躺在木马上，尽管昏了过去，但是她的两个小穴还在吮吸着，腿还在不自觉地颤抖着。凯撒又抽插了几下，本想射在外面的，却最终还是射在了她的体内。他起身，亲吻了下她额边的发丝。

他的红发比她的要更为深一点，更偏向褐色。而此时，他的眼睛就和她的一样，是清透的蓝。

他坐到一边的椅子上，倒了杯酒，闭着眼，等着负罪感再度侵袭上他。


	4. Chapter 4

03

“你这样太伤眼睛了。”   
凯撒从一堆文件中抬头，放下珍贵的羊皮纸，看向床的位置，“醒了？”

克莱尔点点头，有淡淡月色洒落在地板上，“我睡了多久？”

“已经快到第二天了。”

克莱尔翻开被子，身上是凯撒宽大的睡袍，她抹去眼角的生理性泪水，下了床。克莱尔找不到自己的鞋子，只能光着脚在地板上行走。

“地上凉。”凯撒话虽这么说着，却没有要阻止克莱尔走过来的意思。

克莱尔走到凯撒的跟前，俯身看着坐在椅子上的他，张开双臂，“哥哥抱。”

凯撒拉了一下克莱尔，后者便跌坐在他怀里，他长手长脚，轻而易举地就把克莱尔拢在怀里。很久之前，他对于拥抱可没有那么轻车熟路，用克莱尔的话说是肢体僵硬，仿佛在抱一具死尸。经过了很久的磨合，他的拥抱才渐渐变得柔软起来。

“饿了吗？我叫人弄点吃的给你。”两人靠得很近，凯撒说话时克莱尔都能感受到他的胸腔共鸣，致命吸引力，克莱尔这样想着，回头吻了吻凯撒，“要是让仆人知道我这么晚了还在你的房间里，指不定要说什么闲话。”

凯撒没有再说什么，亲了亲她的脖子。克莱尔渐渐感受到身下人起了反应，凯撒虽说精力充沛，可她没什么体力在这么短的时间内再来一遍。

她拿起凯撒刚放在桌上的羊皮卷，“你刚刚在看什么？”

凯撒从克莱尔的红发中抬起头，“一些教会的资料。”

“皇室终于要开始对付教会了吗？”

凯撒的手指缠绕着克莱尔微卷的长发，“妹妹早就预料到会有这一天？”

“教会最近是越来越嚣张了，最近还擅自抓人，颇有教团武装的雏形了。皇室应该不会蠢到置之不理。”

凯撒亲吻了克莱尔的耳垂，“聪明。”

“是哥哥负责处理教会的事吗？”

“当然。”凯撒的手伸进克莱尔松松垮垮的睡袍中，肆意横行，“所以最近我都会比较忙，我们也得低调点。”

但凯撒的动作可谓一点也不低调，克莱尔的身体也有点起了反应，她把羊皮卷放下，给烛台移了移位置，手指却不慎被蜡油滴到，凯撒握住她的手，把干了的蜡油从她手上刮走。克莱尔暗自祈祷凯撒别心血来潮，又给她上蜡油和鞭打什么的。

“那哥哥会派人去杀了加尔温小姐吗？”

凯撒愣住了，但很快又恢复了平静，“你怎么知道？”

“你刚才说的，如果你要对付教会的话就不能有把柄被他们抓到，而只有死人才能保守秘密。”克莱尔看向凯撒，“你已经下了命令吗？”

“明天下午，克莱尔小姐将会被发现失足跌入你们学校的湖中溺死。”凯撒撩开克莱尔额前的碎发，“你是在和她上床前还是刚刚才想到这个问题的。”

“刚刚。”

房间里沉默下来。

忽然克莱尔抓起放在桌上的一支笔，“或许我们可以把加尔温小姐送走，送到北方去给伯爵当养女，那里没有教会的势力，等事情结束后再把她接回来。”

凯撒把那支笔抽回来，“我可不认为北方伯爵会帮私生子这个忙。”凯撒曾和北方伯爵在议会里共事过，那人脾气倔得很，根本看不上凯撒这种用尽手段上位的人。

克莱尔环抱着凯撒的脖子，“可是我和北方伯爵的次子和两个女儿都熟悉得很，他们不会推脱这一个小忙的，伯爵疼爱孩子，更何况加尔温好歹也是个三线贵族，明天一早就可以把加尔温小姐送走。”

“那你怎么确定加尔温小姐一定会走呢？”凯撒嘴上虽这么说，但又开始对克莱尔动手动脚了。

克莱尔回身，摸着凯撒的脸，“明天一早我会找到加尔温小姐，告诉她我爱她，但是我那残酷无情的哥哥出于嫉妒不会放过她，已经派了人要来暗杀她，为了她，为了她的家族，为了我，她必须远走北方，若是她被哥哥杀死了，我出于爱也不会苟活。”

凯撒看着她那幅深情款款的模样，刮了刮她的鼻子，“狡猾。”

“那哥哥爱我吗？”克莱尔盯着他的模样出奇认真。

“当然。”他当然对自己的妹妹有着亲情之爱，她是自己仅有的了。

“是哪一种爱呢？”

凯撒知道，换作平时，克莱尔不会问他这个问题，如今问也只是仗着他现在不可多得的温情和宠爱。他知道这个疑问不仅是克莱尔的，也是他自己的。她的第一次，是自己半是哄骗半是强迫地完成的。她的第一次本不该是由她的哥哥完成的，更不该是出自自己发泄痛苦的目的下达成的。他上克莱尔，不是出于爱，是因为自己的痛苦无处发泄，但这并不是一个可以上自己妹妹的好理由。遇到一个过去强奸过自己的人，残忍地将他处决后，却发现自己得不到丝毫的慰藉，所以他强奸了克莱尔，这里面没有丝毫的爱意，也不考虑任何责任和后果，甚至于以后的每一次性爱，都是基于他无法承受痛苦的状态下达成的，这对于一个年轻女孩来说太残忍了。

她本该和一个能够正常爱她的人在一起的。

但他撒了谎，他一向很擅长撒谎。

他的眼眸暗了下来。

“两者都有，我的妹妹。”他亲吻上克莱尔，后者在他的怀抱中软化下来，睡袍已经滑落至胸前，完全遮掩不住在凯撒的调教下发育良好的胸部。

最终克莱尔那天还是没逃过凯撒，硬是被按在桌边上了好几回，直到她的腿抖得不成样子，无法站立时，凯撒才肯放过她。


End file.
